Yuyu Hakusho» An AU Fic » Hiei's Love Story
by kouzuki-akari5566
Summary: An Au, HieiXOC... Non-Yaoi [for I hate that!] Hiei and the rest of the gang [including MY characters] live in modern Tokyo--- and that is where the story begins... My first fic! Please R&R!


**Yuyu**** Hakusho» An AU Fic » Hiei's Love Story**

This AU is **ANTI YAOI** and was requested by several classmates of mine. They like Hiei to have a **FEMALE** partner, so to fulfill their **WISH**, I granted it through our **IDEAS** in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho characters, BUT Sayuri Mikazawa and the other OC's are MINE!

Chapter One: My Archenemy

"This is soo ridiculous!!!!" yelled a girl about 17 years old, yanking her dad's arm. "can you reconsider or something? I cannot. I really cannot!"

"Oh, dear. Aren't you two best friends?" her mom said. Sayuri hid her face and slightly snickered to herself.

"In fact, you two had grown up together, and why not stay with him? Besides, his sister had pursued her studies abroad. He'll be as lonely as you are too." she continued.

"Ah, I simply don't care." she murmured, unfortunately, her dad heard it.

"Sayuri--- don't play stubborn. You know you cannot defy our decisions." his father ended the discussion.

Sayuri Mikazawa twitched her lips subsequently. _Of all people, _she muttered under her breath. _Didn't they know that I am not hanging out good with him? Baka, of course… we've kept our arguments for so long. We usually argue on something. Hiei-kun is some cold-hearted bastard and----_

"Hiei-kun will be arriving in few minutes."

Sayuri scowled. "I thought this day won't be coming," she murmured under her breath. _'sigh'_

She slumped herself on the sofa, clicked on the remote, making herself feel alright. She had remembered in her mind clearly what she and Hiei had been arguing about 4 years ago. But she liked his sister so much, who had a sunny disposition and a gleeful smile across her face. Yukina, in short is her best friend.

While Yukina was still living with her mom and brother Hiei at an apartment in the suburbs of Tokyo, Sayuri goes to their house almost everyday. After that, Hiei's family flew back to Sapporo where they had originally been. Sayuri and Yukina missed each other badly so they started exchanging letters. Their relationship was so intact they almost treated themselves as siblings.

Sayuri restrained herself from showing that she hates Hiei's cold attitude in front of Yukina. She doesn't want to upset her friend, so if Yukina's not around, you will find Hiei and Sayuri bickering like cats and dogs. Their families knew Sayuri and Hiei as the _best of friends_. They kept on pretending--- fooling themselves.

"Hmn, what kind of war could happen when Hiei-kun arrives and my parents leave?"

Sayuri chuckled to herself. She recalled some of the times they fought in verbal jousts just trying to prove the flavor of the punch served in the party they had attended. Though Hiei is mostly the silent-type, he INTERACTS with Sayuri too--- and the word DISAPPROVING is the one really fitted to describe it.

Sayuri clutched her fists while recalling Yusuke's continuous laughing at the phone last night. Yusuke is her other friend, her childhood friend. Yusuke lives a block away Sayuri's house, and he usually goes at their place. Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend. She is Sayuri's best friend too--- and she lives beside their house.

Someone had door belled. Sayuri grimaced. _The time has come, Sayuri. You will meet HIM again. You will have somebody to argue with again._

Her dad opened the door. "Oh, Hiei-kun! Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, Mikazawa-sama." an emotionless voice replied.

"Come on in! Sayuri had been waiting for you to arrive." her dad said. "how's the flight?"

"Eh?!" Sayuri reacted violently. She looked straight at Hiei, trying to hide her slight 'annoyance'.

Hiei looked at Sayuri too. _Nothing much of a change in her. _"It was fine, sir."

_Is that… HIM?! Wait a second, of course! That spiky hair remained, In fairness, he grew taller. Of course, baka. _Sayuri continued to observe him from a distance. Hiei looked another direction, probably he was somehow irritated too.

"You take care of Sayuri, Hiei-kun." Sayuri's mother told him. He simply nodded.

"I promise," he replied, smiling _A BIT_.

Her mom kissed Sayuri goodbye. The taxi her parents will have to ride to the airport finally arrived, and her parents happily waved her bye. She tried to plaster her brightest smile so that they will think she's fine. Afterwards, they have already gone. Sayuri took a short glance at Hiei who was sitting in the sofa nonchalantly like a marble statue.

"ME? Fine?" she asked herself upon closing the door. "No way! I think I couldn't stand to live with him even in a day! But this---- one whole year. Damn!"

There was a crashing and deafening silence at their house. Sayuri sighed. Surely, her whole year will be very silent. Her parents will go to China for a business matter--- she will be left alone with Hiei. _What more stupid happenings are about to happen to me?_

Hiei started a conversation, "Yukina wants to give this to you," he replied suddenly, making Sayuri wince a bit.

He was giving her some sort of letter. She took it by her right hand to be exact.  
"Thanks,"

He didn't reply, thus, just staring at the TV screen watching the breaking news. _Kuso__, it's so boring… _he thought to himself.

Sayuri excitedly opened the letter. It was Yukina's _very fine handwriting _and almost 87 greater than Sayuri's penmanship. She read the contents and she found herself crying in tears of joy.

"Ne, Hiei-kun… when will Yukina-chan come back?" she suddenly asked.

"After 5 years… I think,"

"Okay,"

Suddenly, there was a loud, annoying noise coming from the outside. Another voice was someone scolding. They both checked out who were there, and it was--- Keiko and Yusuke, with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Konnichiwa!" they greeted each other. Yusuke jumped of the side of Hiei and mock punched him on the shoulder. "Hey! You've grown taller!"

"Hn," he replied flatly.

"Where's Yukina?!" Kuwabara asked excitedly.

"Didn't you know?" Keiko asked, arms akimbo. "she's abroad!"

Kuwabara eyes became watery. Sayuri laughed.

"So, how's life living _together_?" Yusuke teased them. He had plopped himself on the sofa, picking up the remote, feeling so very_ at home_. Keiko pulled him away his position. They just noticed Hiei and Sayuri scowling.

"You are left alone by your parents? Wahh! What a bad_ plan!_"

"Plan?" Hiei murmured softly. Something was somewhat analyzed in his mind.

"Yeah,"

"They didn't know we we're archenemies since then!" Sayuri cried, making everyone laugh out, except Hiei of course.

"…And they didn't know the last girl I'll live with is Mikazawa." he pointed to her.

"Grr… what did you say?"

"Hn,"

"You're starting once more," Kurama said sadly, "haven't you two arranged a truce yet?"

Sayuri blushed as Kurama talked. She has a mad crush on Kurama since they were in 3rd grade. Starting that day Sayuri told Yukina, and Hiei heard it--- their unbeatable feud started. Hiei didn't expect to hear it, and so as for Hiei's silence who don't intend to tell it she started fighting him madly.

Hiei was so irked and he also got mad.

Until now, Kurama doesn't know about anything. Sayuri is still happy to say that Hiei knows HOW TO KEEP SECRETS--- _especially her secret_.

"At least," she thought to herself "I know that he's discreet enough."

"You seem to think about something, Sayuri-chan," Kurama asked concernedly, making Hiei glare at them out of the blue.

"Why do I get so affected about her?" Hiei asked himself. "why do I care if she likes Kurama?"

HE clutched her fists. "I don't feel something about Sayuri. Yukina just makes a fool out of me. No. I don't. I---"

"HIEI-KUUN!!!!!" Kuwabara's ever hyper voice banged out. Hiei was disturbed. Really, really disturbed. He glared instantly at Kuwabara, and Yusuke shrugged.

"Hiei-kun sill has a bad temper… just like Sayuri-chan here…" Yusuke said teasingly to the both of them. They looked fiercely accordingly. Yusuke stopped. He looked at the window, staring at the particularly grey skies. Without another thought, he looked at all of them, smiling giddily and yawning.

"I think I should go now. I felt sleepy all of a sudden," he replied. "Ja! I hope Sayuri-chan's house will still be standing beside Keiko's house tomorrow!"

Sayuri frowned. "Baka!" she murmured angrily. Then everyone looked at her and to Hiei, finally they get what Yusuke meant.

"I'm going too," Keiko said.

"Kedo…" Sayuri murmured…

"Me too," Kuwabara said. "Ja, Hiei-kun, Sayuri-chan!!"

Kurama smiled warmly at Sayuri and Hiei had noticed her cheeks flushed. He looked somewhat irked.  
"Yare, yare…" he thought

"Ja ne," she murmured, feeling not so well. _Kuso__, this day is not good. I just felt sick all of a sudden. _She took a short glance at Hiei. _I guess, I better stay off him._

Hiei sighed heavily, maybe tired after the flight. After a while, Sayuri brought him to his new room, and Sayuri cursed under her breath, upon knowing it was just beside her room.

"If you need something, just tell me." she replied, moving towards the direction of the stairs. Before that, she saw him nod in response.

Then after that, Hiei got himself locked up in the room.

Sayuri looked at the fridge. She remembered that she had to buy something, and then she posted something at the bulletin of their house:

_ Hiei-kun, I'll be out. I'm buying take-out sushi, ja._

_ Sayuri_

Hiei came out of his room a moment later. He felt the deafening silence around him. _I guess, she still wants to be a war freak while I'm around _ he decided to look around the house. Hiei shrugged, reading the note. He remembered his sister. If Yukina was around, he might have eaten already.

_So, she doesn't cook. What a girl, _he thought.

Sayuri was dizzy. Really dizzy. She gazed at the skies, and as she looked up, something dropped at her face.

Something cold.

And wet.

_…RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _she knew her thoughts screamed out. She ran as quick as she can, but her feet cannot run more to their house. She paced slower, and that slower is until she just found herself collapsing into the solid ground.

'THUD'

The rain poured heavily, and Hiei cannot concentrate on the music he's hearing through his headphones.  
_Where is she? It's already past 8._

He's starting to get worried. He looked outside and he suddenly ran out to nowhere...

A/N: Please Review! This is my first fic ever!


End file.
